


The Magician

by Koasz



Series: The Magician [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koasz/pseuds/Koasz
Summary: A human named Michael works as a magician with a traveling carnival owned by his adoptive father. Most of his time is spent pulling coins out from behind people's ears or telling them to pick a card, like most magicians. Where he differs from other magicians, however is that his old man also helps him find people looking for someone that can kill demons and it just so happens that Michael's skill set extends to that area as well.
Series: The Magician [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962820
Kudos: 3





	The Magician

Arriving at the address given to him on the phone put Michael in front of a large warehouse. His eyes narrowed and he kept his hands tense, ready to draw the old revolver hidden away in its holster and concealed by his coat, this place put him on edge, but he wasn’t about to let fear dull his senses. his hand wrapped around the grip of the familiar pistol which allowed him to steel himself for the upcoming encounter. The client had given him the key to the place in an envelope after calling him for the address, the tumblers in the old lock made a loud click as the key turned and the metal door swung open with the creaking of hinges that hadn’t been oiled in a long time. The inside was dark but the sunlight coming in through the windows near the top of the warehouse gave Michael more than enough light to see what he needed to see: a large bloodstain on the ground near a wooden crate. 

“Show no fear” that was one of the first rules he learned on this job and luckily there was nothing here intimidating enough to make him break that rule. Actually, the sight of the fresh stain caused him to breath a sigh of relief, it meant he wasn’t dealing with anything intelligent and it meant that it was still here. His careful steps turned confident strides as he made his way over to the puddle and crouched to pretend he was examining it. He didn’t know the first thing about blood pattern analysis, but he knew how to pretend he was deep in focus on something, he learned that by pretending to study in front of the old man. The scurrying from the shadows of the warehouse grew closer to him at a painfully slow pace and the position he was in was starting to make his calves sore.

It took around five minutes and a painful cramp in his leg but finally the deformed creature lunged at him from the shadows. Most people would hesitate or flinch, but Michael had the trained hands of a devil hunter and the sleight of hand of a magician. It took less than a second for him to draw his gun and pull back the hammer with a familiar click that sounded as soon as the demon’s legs left the ground.

“Bingo” he said, and his lips turned upwards into a smirk as his finger squeezed the trigger of his revolver which was followed by a loud bang and the flash of the muzzle. A hollow point round propelled itself into the demon’s skull and splattered the contents of its head all over the dusty warehouse floor. Michael stood up to examine his handiwork, but he was well aware how much attention he had brought to himself with that gunshot, he knew this wasn’t over just yet. 

No sooner was it that he replaced the bullet that several more figures appeared from the shadows and let out high pitched squeals in an attempt to intimidate him to no avail of course but hey, A for effort right? He held out his hand and a full deck of 53 (joker included) playing cards came from inside his sleeve and stacked themselves neatly into his outstretched palm. 

“Yo, Agius, you’re up” he said as the deck began to glow with a faint purple hue.

“I do wish you would refrain from keeping me in such a place. Act as cool as you want but I doubt any demon would be intimidated if they saw how much you sweat under this coat.” as usual, Agius’s had something smart to say in that self-important voice of his. What made the remarks worse is that Michael couldn’t ignore them as they were beamed into his head like some kind of tumor for his thoughts. Regardless, he shook his hand, and the cards sprang to life, levitating in the air around himself and spinning in place. The demons were taken aback by the presence of a devil arm, but Michael knew that they would pounce on him at the first opportunity they got, and he didn’t intend to give them the chance. 

“And for my next trick!” Michael said before snapping his fingers which caused the cards in the air to spin rapidly and fly towards the demons like a spray of machine gun fire. Every demon present was cut to ribbons by the flying cards which disappeared into smoke as soon as they had achieved their purpose only to reappear in his palm with a similar puff. “You’ve been a lovely audience.” He took a bow to the bloody corpses and placed Agiel into his coat pocket before turning to walk away from the hideous scene. 

“So, oh great and stylish Agius, how was that?”  
The deck of cards was silent for a few joyous moments before reminding Michael that he wasn’t allowed to have nice things by letting him know that it hadn't gone mute. 

“Hmm, Better than the last job but uh... Bingo?”

Michael was confused by the question for far longer than he should have been before he remembered what Agiel was referring to. 

“Oh, uh I just kinda said the first thing that popped into my head. I was focused on being ready to, you know, not get eaten so I wasn’t really thinking of catchphrases.”

“Evidently not, I’m surprised the other demons didn’t burst out in laughter upon hearing that embarrassment”

Michael just clicked his tongue in response and started his walk to the subway station. It was silent until he felt the buzzing of his cellphone in his back pocket accompanied by his ringtone screaming "steal a soul for a second chance" at him. Unknown number? Maybe a client, maybe a salesperson, only one way to find out: he tapped the accept call icon and brought the device up to his ear before gleefully echoing the phrase he had practiced so many times:

“This is The Magician”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time writing this chapter and the only thing not changed is the name of the main character. This is the first fanfiction I've written since I was around 13 and I'm hoping that this one is a lot less cringe inducing. 
> 
> something to note is that this story will NOT feature any main characters of the series, I'm only using the universe of Devil May Cry to tell my story and I really don't think I have the writing chops to portray Dante, Vergil, Nero, Lady, or Trish in a way that I'd be happy with. I wanted a story with Devil Arms and demons but I also don't think that this world works without those characters existing so just imagine that they're all off eating pizza somewhere while Vergil broods in the corner and tries to not talk to Nero.


End file.
